Vul, The Cosmic One
From the unending reaches of existence beings of immense power unleash their energies throughout infinity, but that power doesn’t fade into nothingness, it coalesced into one point and forever onto that one center of everything. Creating a being of constantly growing and shrinking power, an agent of absolute chaos, Vul. They’re a very nice boy/girl(?), don’t be frightened by their incomprehensible ways, because they’re pretty comprehensible actually! A curious and naive shorty who just wants to explore every nook and cranny they can find! Personality WIP Appearance Vul is a weird one, not a indescribable mass but still weird. Having a short (4’8) humanoid body with light black skin, four tentacles instead of legs, and flat squid-like hands. Can’t forget the singular eye that fills up their head, bright yellow with the white star pupil! Their hair rises up in six points, and hair covers where ears would be in four points. Their tentacles along with their hair have a blue space pattern that moves with them much like in the show Chowder! Though upon entering a world more commonly filled with Mobians they like to morph their body to fit in. Now sporting an even shorter (2'4) mobian body, having identical aspects. Their head mostly fur with only the muzzle bearing skin, along with two eyes. Their four tentacles turned into one tentacle-like tail and regular legs that have black slightly pointed feet. As for accessories Vul doesn't bother with gloves or shoes, just some gold bracelets! Power Despite being seemingly infinite in power, Vul doesn’t use this ability to it’s peak, participating in combat only for fun rather to kill. Even in battle Vul physically weak most of the time, his skills very lacking in martial arts, relying on copying and confusing opponents with their abilities. Specifics Sure being able to warp reality and do everything might make me able to not specify what they can do, but hey that’s boring! Perfect Mimicry: You have a power, natural resistance, and/or species specific ability? Vul has it now too. Works the same with techniques, although sometimes he put spins on them so be careful! Power Setting: At his base they’re more like a solid ghost, unable to take and throw good punches. However with their power they can instant increase their strength based on whoever they’re fighting with. In layman’s terms they scale up with an opponent, and is able to go higher or lower on a whim too. Teleportation: Though pretty much everyone has this, Vul does this quite a lot and in an instant. Portals: Used similarly to teleportation, but can be used more cleverly with sending attacks from behind without an opponents knowledge. Cloning: Unlike most cloning techniques that create weak short-lasting copies, Vul creates more of a hive mind of copies, with their power distributed evenly between all of them. There is no limit to the amount of clones, although they usually don’t stay separated for an entire match. Gravity Manipulation: An incredibly useful ability that they surprisingly don’t use enough to their advantage, still they have a variety of ways to use it; Such as shifting the direction of gravity, increasing the force of it, or simply negating it all together. Weaknesses Vul is not experienced in the slightest, he mostly adapts to battles and use tricks than strategically attacking, and even with coping multiple opponents he can still be overwhelmed. Plus he likes to play fair and will forfeit matches depending on his injuries, but that's only against other fair opponents. He can also be tricked himself, though the effectiveness of this is just for a surprise attack. While his energy can not be controlled, energy erasing attacks can not only physically harm him, but weaken him to an extent, although his core cannot be erased fully without an equally infinite erasing attack. Techniques Just some special moves ‘cause why not. Light Ball: A large ball of yellow energy thrown downward at an enemy! Totally not Frieza's Death Ball Flash Barrage: Vul points as a volley of white bolts fly all over the place. Snake Beam: A fairly thick beam that Vul controls where it moves even when they're done firing it. Phantom Hands: Tons of magically constructed hands appear suddenly and combo the heck out of who's in range. Gravity Well: A small orb of gravity that pulls anything towards it, usually Vul makes it only attract the designated opponent rather than everything. Wall!: A wall of earth rises suddenly, used to block attacks, prevent escape, and raise people into the air. Gamma Flash: A large laser of purple energy channeled through their whole body! Totally not Vegeta's Final Flash Got you now!: Vul digs their hand or one tentacle into the ground that pops out where an opponent is and grabs their leg. Super Ultra Light Beam Bomb Burst of Justice: A bigger than planet-sized blast cone of energy! Super long charge up, Vul ALWAYS says the name slowly and out loud. Gallery ScanOcVul (2).png|This is getting too meta Mobian vul s3.png|BY COLLECTING ALL 7 ULTRA EMERALDS I BECOME: SUPER VUL 3!! Vul Origin.png|First Full Body of Vul Vul reboot 2.png|Mobian Vul (2017) Old Vul.png|Mobian Vul (2016) Vul the spacehog offical.png|Mobian Vul (2015) Shorter Shorts.PNG|By SigmaAlphaThree Vul by Trisell.png|By Trisell Chornos Vul newa.gif|By Dash the Turtle Vul_OMG.png|By Liptonpee Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Neutral Category:Magical Abilities